bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Im Back!.......Sadly
Margin.... Thugghhh!!! A huge monster fell on the ground, smoke enveloped as it crashed down on many blocks of white. Wrapped in chains, it cannot move. Its limbs detached from where they should belong, the bleeding arms found several feet away from the monster itself. The spewy thick liquid flowing out of the monster created a small of puddle of black. From any bystander that must be watching, whoever he or she was, his or her eyes should see how deformed the head of the monster was. This was not the worst image any spectator could see, as a part from this monster that fell, many more of its kind could be found lying lifelessly everywhere one's eyes could set on. "AHHHHHH!!!!" A loud cry echoed through the entire area, the trembling sound coming from the place's own resident, Hell's own resident: a Togabito. He was shaking, his eyes twitching in fear as he saw many of this so-called Guardians of Hell helplessly trying to move while some....dead or atleast appearing so. "What happened here?" Another Togabito came, rather frightful but in a much lesser case than the other before him. It was before then that his eyes saw a man standing a far. The man's face was covered by his own hair but the grin displayed on his face was obvious. The very lquid that spurted from the monsters was seen dripping down on his arm and the blade he holds on the other. "..W..Wh......Who..Who is...Who is that?" The Togabito's voice was unstable, unfocused, and the shaking showed his fear. Both of the residents of Hell found themselves unable to move, paralyzed by the reiatsu the man standing hundreds of meters away from them displayed. "Yes....It's him...Margin Heart..." The voice still trembles as the Togabito uttered the name. The man, called with such name had his attention on to the two Togabitos, he showed his murderous-looking eyes on to them, glowing blue in such monstrous way. He showed his smile and vanished in a flash. The two Togabitos then fainted as the man disappeared without trace. First Steps Outside Hell's Gate His feet touching the ground that for several years he had missed, Margin took a deep breath to accept the warm feeling of being back in the Human World. However, on his skin, the creeping feeling of the chains of hell could still be felt but noone pulled it back as after what he has done down there, there'd be noone to dare have him back and it wasn't like he'd let anyone do it. He tried to take a great scope of the area, using his senses to scout. With what he did, he knew noone was around as he took one of his first steps on an isolated forest. There was still a few miles before he could find any trace of civilization or of humanity. He felt the wind gust through his hair, he heard the rustling sounds of leaves from the trees. It was good to be out of hell, it was good to be home. It was long before he'd move, he wanted to feel the area, everything. He wanted to let everything in to his senses, it was a nice feeling. A ray of light relfected on his eyes which blinded him for a second, it came from the sun that for so long he haven't seen. With a simple tap from his foot, he bursted up and landed on a top of a huge tree. He had his right hand grab on to one of the tree's branches to avoid falling off and had let his eyes wander around for a while. He liked what he saw, the trees, the flowing river, the huge mountains, nature. Such a warm feeling enveloped him and for a short span of time, he somehow felt....happy. ''"I fucking missed this.." ''He thought to himself.